A Glance At The Future
by Demigod Witch Tribute
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are just having a regular picnic in Camp Half-Blood when suddenly, three people fall out of the sky! Who are these strangers and how did they get there? More importantly, how do they get back? Are they friends or enemies? And, Percy and Annabeth might realize those strangers aren't so unfamiliar... They look like themselves, after all.
1. Chapter 1 : People Fall From The Sky

**Hi! This is my first story, so I understand if it is a little bad. I would love to hear how I can improve, so please review, but don't be too critical!** **I love writing stories, and I hope my, um, "writing skills" are worthy!**

**I do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That awesome privilege belongs to the coolest Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Percy **

Ok. Usually when people fall out of the sky, your first instinct is to help them, right? But wait! I know, I know. Why aren't I freaking out first? Well, to tell the truth, that's not the only weird thing that has happened. Why? Well, you know the Greek gods and myths and all that? Well, it turns out, they're real. I'm not crazy. Seriously, they exist. In fact, I'm the son of one god, Poseidon, god of the sea. Because of this, I'm a demigod, or a half-blood. You know Hercules, Jason and Perseus(the first)? You know their legends of being one of us, right?

They really are demigods. And there are still some out there today, like me.

Oh yeah. I'm Percy Jackson, just to clear things up. I am a son of Poseidon, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and I saved Olympus from the evil titan Kronos last summer. Actually, probably the whole of the entire world, but let's not get into that. During my adventures, I crossed some pretty weird stuff, like gods, naiads, dryads, monsters and even a flying pig (yes, they exist).

Anyway, because of my crazy Olympian-related life, I'm not so surprised at people falling from the sky. Zeus, god of the sky and ruler of Olympus, probably got mad and threw them across the country or whatever.

And Annabeth, another Half-blood who is daughter of Athena, (goddess of wisdom and battle strategy) and I were having such a great morning. Oh yeah. We just started dating. Just not to confuse you people.

The adventure started on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, sort of a training camp for demigods.

We were having a regular picnic. A blanket spread out and a basket full of yummy food.

"Annabeth?" I asked her.

"Hmm?"

"Could you pass the blue cookies, please?"

She rolled her pretty grey eyes. " Sure, Seaweed Brain. But, remember, I don't work for free!"

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Does that cover it?"

She stifled a laugh. "Yes, I think that does. Pleasure doing business with you,"

We burst out laughing. Then, Annabeth passed me a cookie and I bit it.

"Thanks, Wise Girl."

"No problem,"

We continued eating and talking, when Annabeth suddenly looked to the sky behind me. Her face suddenly shifted from _having a good time!_ to _uh oh! Here comes trouble!_.

"Great. Just what we needed!" she complained.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Look's like someone got on Zeus' bad side,"

"What are you-" I turned and my eyes widened. Three people were falling from the sky!

"We have to help them," Annabeth said, getting up. "No way they could survive that, even if they do land on water."

I quickly got up too.

She was right. The only way they could survive that was if they were me. I have special, um, "powers" when it comes to water.

They were really close now. "I'll try to make the water break their fall!" I said. Then, I concentrated, willing the sea to do as I command. Just before I was about to make the sea do it though, a funnel of water rose from the sea towards the three, enveloping them in water, slowing their fall and landing them safe on the shore.

"Percy, you did it! You could've done better, but still," Annabeth stated. I just continued to stare at the trio. They were safe, thank the gods, but I didn't save them. I mean, I didn't feel the usual tugging in my gut when the funnel appeared. But who else could have made it? My dad?

"Annabeth, it wasn't me. And thanks, I tried."

"What do you mean?" She said, giving me a confused look that hardly ever comes across her face.

"I mean, it wasn't me who made the funnel and saved them,"

"But, you're the only one who could've done it! You are the only son of Poseidon on this beach, right?"

I shook my head, showing her I had no idea. Then, I turned to look at the people. Now that they were on the ground, I could see them better, but they were still pretty far away. I could make out a small girl, around 9 or 10, standing beside a woman, who was around 30, kneeling down over a man, about the same age, sprawled on the ground. He was still breathing, but looked like he was about to pass out.

"Who are they?" Annabeth said.

"Let's go find out,"

We walked towards them, but they still didn't seem to notice us. When we came in closer, we saw the woman feed the man something from her pocket. It looked kinda like…..ambrosia? How could that be? These were grown-ups, parents no doubt, and they still kept a stash of the godly food, as if expecting this might happen, like a regular teenage half-blood. But these were _adults_! And I wasn't even sure these people were even demigods! As we came even closer, I saw that the little girl had blonde, curly hair. Also her mom. It looked creepily like Annabeth's.

Then, I accidentally stepped on a seashell (smooth move, I know), and it made a sound like _crack!_

The woman looked up and gasped. I gasped too, because this woman, this woman, _this woman,_ had _gray _eyes. Startling, but rather pretty, gray. _Just like Annabeth's_ I thought. In fact, she looked so much like Annabeth, it might have been her in about 20 years from now. Then I noticed the little girl staring at me too, but curiously, unlike her mother. I then saw two eyes I only see when I look in the mirror. _Sea-green_ eyes. They were filled with curiosity, staring at me_. This is way too weird! _I said in my mind.

"Who are you?" I heard myself say.

No answer.

I then saw the mother lean to the father to whisper something. He turned his head to her, as if asking _What are you talking about?! _then turned towards us.

His face then shifted into complete shock. He slowly stood up, not removing his gaze from us. The mom followed, to steady him.

I noticed that because of the funnel earlier, the two girls were wet, but the dad was completely dry.

"Who are you?" I asked again. We came even closer, just an arm's length away. I made sure Riptide, my Celestial bronze sword that is transformed from an ordinary ball point, was in my pocket. But I knew it will always be there, because it always magically reappears in my pocket.

I looked even harder at the strange man. When our eyes met, I forced myself not to gasp. _He also has my eyes!_ Obviously the girl got it from him, but where did he get it? Does this mean I have a new brother or something?

He looked at his wife and his daughter, who both nodded, and faced us again. He took a deep breath.

"I'm Percy Jackson"

* * *

**Well, there ya go! Should I continue? I hope this is an ok story! Please review!**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**

**-Demigod Witch Tribute**


	2. Chapter 2 : I Meet My Future Self

**Hi again! Well, here is the next chapter! I was really surprised I actually got some reviews, and so I'm really thankful to all who did! I hope this chapter is actually okay, and I hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That awesome privilege belongs to the coolest Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Woah, wait, hold up. Did he just say what I think he said? I stared at him, completely shocked.

There was no way this dude was Percy Jackson. _I'M_ Percy Jackson. The one and only. Nobody else.

I looked at Annabeth, and the look she was giving me confirmed she felt the same way. She then turned to the strangers again, and was about to ask them a question, when the other woman spoke before her.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. How could it be possible that this man," pointing at "Percy" "is you" she pointed at me.

"Well yes." Annabeth replied. "It isn't possible." She gave her a strange look. "How did you what I was thinking?"

"Um, A-Annabeth, you see, I'm you. I'm Annabeth, _Jackson_, daughter of Athena."

Ok, even weirder. Did she just say Annabeth _JACKSON_?! I really love Annabeth, with all my heart, but when you're 16 and suddenly told you will get married (at least that's what it sounds like), you have to admit it's kind of surprising.

Suddenly it all made sense. The man looked like me, only older, and he probably made the funnel. Only me, and of course, Poseidon, could've done that. And, the woman looked so much like Annabeth, and she talks the same way too. Like, she knew so much but always had to explain things(to *cough-cough* me). But, it was also with a touch of compassion and care.

But, if they are really us, how did they exist if we already do? Why are they older versions of us? So, to know the answer to my very intelligent realization, I asked a really intelligent question.

"Uh, are you from the future or something?"

Older Annabeth laughed. "Oh Seaweed Brain, I could never forget how clueless you were, and are!" She said it to "Percy"

"Haha, very funny, Wise Girl." Older Percy replied. Then, the other Annabeth faced us again.

"Yes, we are from the future."

"Time travel isn't even possible yet! How can we believe you?" my girlfriend asked. "You could even be some sort of monsters in disguise,' she drew her dagger.

"Whoa, calm down. I don't think I'm dumb enough to be one of those!" Older Percy said. "Look, we can prove we are you." He faced me and said:

"Percy, (wow this is so weird I'm talking to myself) your weak spot, point, whatever, is the small of your back. I know that the only people who know this is us, and the Annabeths. Am I right?"

Whoa, he is me. I would never trust anyone with that secret. Only Annabeth.

I nodded in agreement. Then, it was 30-year-old Annabeth's turn.

"Annabeth, though you will never admit it, and you will probably hate me afterward, you, well we, have always kinda liked Percy ever since he first came to camp."

"REALLY?!" me and the other Percy said at the exact same time, looking at our Annabeths. Then we stared at each other, stunned at what we did.

The two Annabeths simultaneously looked at the ground and blushed. They even said "Yeah, I did." The same time too. I looked at my older self again, and saw he was smiling, just like me.

Maybe they are us after all.

After a few moments, Annabeth suddenly asked:

"So, who's the little girl with you?"

Older Annabeh smiled. "She's our, your, daughter."

Even more shocking than knowing I'll get married! I get a kid! A KID!

"Her name's Andromeda, Andy for short." Older me said.

"After the boat which Kronos was using?" I asked.

"Yup."

"How did you guys get here?" Annabeth asked. Typical. Never once would you see her not want to take in information.

"Well, I'm not sure. I was giving a tour of the Great Barrier Reef to Andy and Annabeth," Older Percy started.

"Wait, you don't mean _the_ Great Barrier Reef in Australia, do you?" Annabeth interrupted.

"The very one. You would not believe how beautiful it looks up close!" Older Annabeth replied.

"Huh? So you went scuba diving then?" Annabeth asked.

"No, of course not! All I did was make an air bubble and we sank to the bottom. Simple. Kinda like the one where we kissed at the bottom of the canoe lake," He looked at his Annabeth during the last part.

She blushed, and when I looked at my Annabeth, I saw she was blushing too.

"Anyway, Percy was talking to a dolphin, asking for directions, when suddenly, we started feeling like we were being sucked into something. When I turned, I saw a whirlpool of water! Only, it was vertical, kinda like a portal you would see in a sci-fi movie," Older Annabeth continued.

"I tried to get us away, but it was too strong. The three of us got sucked in, and the next thing we know, we are falling from the sky!" Older Me finished.

"And then we saw you. Nice funnel, by the way!" I answered. I know this isn't the time, but you gotta admit it was really cool the way he did it. Well, I did it.

"Thanks. You don't hear compliments from yourself everyday,"

The two Annabeths rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Please tell me Andy doesn't take after him," my Annabeth asked.

"Thankfully, she takes after both Percy and me." Older Annabeth replied.

Then she suddenly frowned.

"Hey, where is Andy?"

We all turned where she originally was, but she wasn't there.

"ANDY!" Older me shouted.

"Where are you sweetie? Please come out!" Older Annbeth shouted afterward.

Me and Annabeth shared a look.

"ANDY!" we both said together.

We may not know her (yet) but she is still our "daughter".

We have to help.

We all ran up the beach, but the little girl was nowhere to be found.

"Where could she have gone?" Older Annabeth asked to no one in particular.

"The only other place is," Annabeth replied.

The two Annabeths looked at each other in horror.

"The forest!"

Then, a tiny screamed filled the air.

I looked at my counterpart. As if on cue, we both took out Riptide and ran towards the forest.

"Hold on, Andy! Daddy's coming!"

* * *

**Tada! Well, that's that! So, should I continue...? I would love to hear what you think! BTW, I got the idea of Andy from another story I'm writing, but I'm not sure if I should post it. Stay tuned! Thank you again!**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**

**-Demigod Witch Tribute**


	3. Chapter 3 : I Almost Die By Dragon

**HEYO! Sorry if this took long, I am having my exams! Please forgive me! I was really surprised that I got 16 reviews already, so THANK YOU! I am really excited now, but I hope this chapter is good enough for the long wait! Please review on what you think!**

**I do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That awesome privilege belongs to the coolest Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Let me just say it didn't take long to find Andy.

It didn't take long to find the monster attacking her too.

The minute we stepped into the forest, we saw it. Well, more like heard it, but it roar was so loud, it could've sent a glare right at our faces. It was a screeching sound, that pierced through the air and made me shiver a little. It sounded like a cross between a gigantic pig and a lion, and believe me, I've heard both.

Lucky us, I think.

We easily followed the sound and sure enough, found it.

It was a dragon-like creature, with muddy brown scales and black, leather-like wings. Oh, and it had razor sharp teeth and claws, not to mention it was at least 10 feet tall. Great.

It was standing over something, and only then did I realize it was Andy, unconscious on the ground.

We were hiding behind some bushes and trees, so thankfully the beast didn't see us. Yet.

"Hey Annabeth, what is that thing?" me and older Percy whispered at the same time.

"I-I don't know..." they answered together.

This is really bad. If Annabeth doesn't know what it is (and that is very, very rare), nobody does. At least nobody in Camp, besides other Athena kids.

"Whoa. Since when did you not know something?" Older Percy said.

"I'm sorry" Both Annabeths said quietly, looking really worried.

"C'mon guys. It's not that big of a deal," I said. "What we need to focus on now is saving Andy."

"Exactly," Older me agreed.

"So, here's the plan," we both said, then glanced at each other.

'Well, anyway," I continued, "Annabeth,"

"Hmm?" both said.

"Younger one," I replied.

"You will have to distract it with me,"

"While me and Annabeth get Andy to safety." Older Percy continued.

Well, he took the words right out of my mouth. Literally. I was going to say the exact same thing!

"Once Andy is safe," he said.

"We take out the dragon." I finished.

He looked at me a little surprised, probably because I took the words out of his mouth too.

When we looked at the two Annabeths again, they were staring at us.

"That, was really, really," Older Annabeth started.

"Freaky." my Annabeth finished.

Then they stared at each other stunned. Looks like we're not the only ones.

"Let's just get this over with," Older me said.

The rest of us nodded in response then faced the dragon again.

It already had its mouth open, closing in on Andy.

Annabeth and I quickly glanced at each other and jumped out of the bushes.

"Hey Ugly! Over here!" I shouted.

It turned around and glared at us with its slit pupils and blood-red eyes.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Leave the girl alone!"

Then, it charged.

It came running towards us so fast, if it wasn't for my ADHD, I wouldn't even have time to slash my sword.

Which of course I did.

The beast staggered back, probably because of its new eye wound. At the corner of my eye, I could just faintly see "me" carry Andy, while "Annabeth" was standing guard. The plan was working!

When I turned to face the beast again, it was looking at me very, _very_ angrily. I saw in its eyes not anymore the annoyance it showed with me earlier. Nope. Right now, its eyes showed complete hatred and rage.

It charged again, much faster this time. I'm guessing it learned its lesson this time. I got to _barely_ sidestep and roll out of the way, and the beast slammed his own head on a nearby tree. Ouch. I said it once and I'll say it again. Monsters are not the brightest creatures out there.

Annabeth and I ran to the other end of the clearing, and faced the huge reptile again. It was wobbling a little as it turned to face us. It growled fiercely, especially at me. It clawed at the ground, causing deep impressions on the dirt. Just as it was about to charge again, though, it faced Annabeth. I'm not sure, but I think I saw it smirk. This is not good.

It started running again, this time unfolding its wings, using them to propel him forward. I couldn't think properly. There was only one thought in my head. _No one-and nothing-hurts Annabeth. _I jumped to her and pushed her out of the way, and half a second later, I felt my body slam on the ground. This guy was really heavy.

It stared at me viciously, and brought up its long, scaly arm. I was starting to see spots, which probably meant I hit my head. Just as it was going to bring it down though, I managed to roll out of the way and it hit the ground, a millimeter away from my face.

"That the best you got, Lizard-Breath?" The spots were getting darker. I know i probably shouldn't have said that, but it's not like I have anything better to do.

He pinned me down, forcing all the oxygen from my lungs. He probably figured out that I can avoid him. But instead of raising his arm again, he opened his mouth. It smelled really bad, like burned rubber. _Or human-flesh_.

The back of his throat started to glow orange, and it was getting really hot. He can breathe fire! Just what I needed right now.

Then everything felt like it went on slow-mo.

I looked at Annabeth. She was staring at me in horror.

"Percy, no!" I heard her scream.

I just mouthed the words _I love you_.

I couldn't believe that through all I've been through, all I've faced, this is how I will die. At the hands of an Overgrown Lizard.

Then I turned to face the dragon again. At least I saved Annabeth.

I closed my eyes, expecting to feel a burning sensation, when suddenly a loud roar of water came to my ear, and all the weight on my chest was gone.

I opened my eyes again, and I saw myself, hands outstretched, looking a little exhausted but triumphant just the same.

For a minute, I thought _How can I be there if I'm over here? _But then I remembered how we accidentally met our future selves.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I never thought I would be so thankful to myself.

Then, I just suddenly laughed. It was a weird, crazy laugh, definitely not my own, but I couldn't help it. Then I felt a body slam into me. Annabeth. She hugged me so warmly and tightly, like she never wanted to let go.

But then she did, and punched me.

"Don't ever scare me again, Seaweed Brain,"

I laughed, this time my own. "I'll try,"

Then our lips pressed together, and it was amazing.

For a moment, I forgot everything else, until I ruined my own moment.

"Percy, are you al-Oh. Sorry." Older Percy said as he ran towards us.

"Nah, it's good. You just ruined a perfectly good kiss, that's all."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. As usual.

I started to stand up, but I stumbled.

"Whoa there, big guy." Annabeth said, steadying me.

"C'mon," Older me said. "Annabeth might still have some Ambrosia and Nectar left. But she used so much already on.." he trailed off.

"What? What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," he said sadly. And by the way his lip is quivering, he's trying hard not to cry. "It-It's Andy. She-She's been bitten,"

* * *

**There. It's out. OMG I hope it is OK! Please, please, PLEASE tell me if I should continue! **

**I want to thank everyone again, and I am really, really surprised. So, THANK YOU!**

**Sorry again for the SUPER LONG wait!**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**

**-Demigod Witch Tribute**


	4. Chapter 4 : I Get To Know My Daughter

**Hi again! Okay, so here is the next chapter...dun dun dun! Thank to everyone who reviewed! I COULD NOT BELIEVE I HAVE 28 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I am really, REALLY surprised and happy and excited now. How in the world did I get that many?! Well, here is the next chapter. I hope it is alright and please review on what ya think! Sorry for the SUUPPPPPEEEEERRRRRR LOOOOOOOONG WAIT!**

**I do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That awesome privilege belongs to the coolest Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

We ran as fast as we could to the beach. Well, as fast as it would take for two people and a limping, dizzy guy to, anyway.

When we got there, Older Annabeth was sitting beside a very pale Andy, holding her hand and wiping her arm. Then when I looked at her arm more closely, there was a very obvious bite, and it was not pretty. It was really wide, and maybe even deep, and had pus oozing out of it. Inside, it had a little green mixed in with her blood. Venom.

Older Annabeth didn't even notice us as we came closer. She was just staring at Andy. Only when "I" said "Annabeth," did she look up.

Her face was puffy from crying, and she looked so scared and helpless. Not the Annabeth I've come to know.

I looked at the present one, and saw she was looking at Andy in the same way, only she wasn't red from crying.

"Is she going to be alright?" she asked.

"I-I hope s-so," Older Annabeth croaked.

"Annabeth, she-she will be alright." Older Me said, though there was still a hint of anxiety behind it.

"Do you have anymore nectar and ambrosia?" he continued.

"Ya," she replied. "But only a little. I was planning to," she faltered. "Anyway, why?"

Older Percy pointed at me.

"He hurt himself. Or, I hurt myself"

"Ha-ha," she said flatly. Then she rummaged through her stuff, and brought out a bottle of nectar with only an eighth left and 2 cubes of ambrosia.

"Sorry, it's all we have left," Older Annabeth said to me.

"It's alright. This is all I need." I gingerly got the godly food and started eating and drinking it. As usual, the nectar tasted like my mom's blue cookies. I was already feeling better.

But I wasn't to sure about Andy though.

"We could take her to Chiron, or the Apollo cabin?" I suggested.

"We don't want to cause any suspicions, and I think it will be bad to move her in her condition," Older Percy replied, though I'm pretty sure he wanted to do the exact same thing anyway.

Then Andy shifted, and groaned.

"Shhhhh...," Older Annabeth hushed. "Everything will be alright."

Then Andy relaxed a little.

I don't know if I was imagining it, but I think I heard doubt in her voice. Annabeth does not feel doubt. Ever.

Andy opened her eyes a little and spoke in a scratchy voice:"Mommy? Daddy?"

"Annabeth" and "I" immediately went to her side.

"Why are there two of you?" She asked. For a nine-year-old, she's pretty smart. Well, Annabeth _is_ her mom.

Older Percy and Annabeth laughed weakily and Annabeth said:" Remember when we fell from the sky?"

She nodded a little.

"Well, it turns out, we traveled back in time! They are us in the past Andy,"

Andy turned to us and studied us intently. It's kind of surprising that even through all the pain she is going through, she still has that calculating look, like her mom. But with _my_ eyes.

She turned towards her dad.

"No wonder Mommy liked you. You were very handsome before, Daddy,"

I(both of us) couldn't help but smile, and the Annabeths blushed.

"Aren't I now?" he replied.

"Not really," she answered with a small laugh.

Then she faced us again.

"Why did you name me Andromeda?"

I was a little taken aback. Even I wasn't sure why we named her after Kronos' boat. It had so many bad memories, and the worst of all, was when Beckendorf died. But maybe that is why. Maybe Annabeth and I wanted to remember all the heroes that died, and all the challenges we faced while saving Olympus. And maybe we also wanted to remember Luke, because after all, he really was the hero, in the end.

I smiled at her and said:"Well, I'm not sure, but I think we did because your name, Andromeda, was also the name of the boat where a lot of heroes were," I couldn't continue. I mean, I knew she wanted to know, but telling a nine-year-old about death is not a nice image to put into their minds. So, I just made up something, and I know she'll figure it out eventually. "It was where a lot of heroes were partying and having a good time, and we knew that you would be a great hero too, one day, so, ya."

Her eyes brightened at the thought.

"Wow, really? That's amazing!" She then turned to her present parents.

"Were you invited to the parties?"

They both looked at each other, then Older Me said: Oh, yeah! All the time! In fact, there was this time when your Uncle Charlie jumped off the boat and surfed on the waves the ship was making! It was very funny!"

Andy laughed and said: "Someday, i want to be heroes just like you!"

Older Percy swept a lock of curly blonde hair behind her ear. "Andy, you already are one for me. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy!"

Then she coughed a little.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Rest now, Andy." Older Annabeth instructed.

Andy lay back down, but she looked weaker than before, mush more paler and tired.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Is heaven full of light?"

"Huh? Why?" her mom replied, a little shocked.

"Because I think I see it," she said.

Then little Andromeda closed her eyes, still with a smile, for what I think is the very last time.

* * *

**She-neng! There, I finally finished this chapter! I am super sorry, I have been having the worst case of writer's block! ARRGGGGGHHHH!**

**I am sooooooo sorry, really, I am! I promise to try and update more frequently! **

**So again, review on what you think, and please tell me if I should continue!**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**

**-Demigod Witch Tribute**


	5. Chapter 5 : Nico Screams

**Hi again! I hope this is ok, though! Thank you to all that read and reviewed this story! 44 REVIEWS? NOT EVEN POSSIBLE! So, as usual, review on what you think, ask me any questions and I'll try to answer, and enjoy! (cue dramatic music)**

******I do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That awesome privilege belongs to the coolest Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

We all just stared in shock. Andy couldn't be dead. She couldn't. But there she was, not even breathing.

"NO!" Older Annabeth screamed. She held Andy in her arms and hugged her so tightly.

"Please, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, ATHENA, anybody, PLEASE!" she called towards the "heavens"

Then she looked down and whispered to herself, "Please,"

I glanced over at "myself" and he looked like he would break at any moment. And believe me, you would not want to see yourself that way.

"She-She i-isn't de-dead! Sh-she's n-not," he stuttered.

I felt my Annabeth grab my hand (very tightly in fact), and as I turned to look at her, I saw she was on the verge of tears herself.

I looked back at the older, crying Annabeth, and the sweet, little Andy lying motionless, and quickly let go of Annabeth's hand.

"Percy-" she began to say.

"She is not dead," I said simply. This is the Titan War all over again. I will not let anyone else die. Especially if she is my daughter. (sort of)

"Percy, I-"

"No! She is not dead! I'll prove it to you!"

I turned towards Camp and started running.

"Where are you going?!" Annabeth called after me.

"The Hades Cabin!" I need to talk to Nico Di Angelo. His dad, Hades, is the god of the Underworld. If anyone can see the dead, he can.

I saw the dark, spooky cabin lined with bones right away. I went up to the door and knocked really hard.

"Nico! Nico! Open the door! NOW!"

The door swung open and I saw a very sleepy Nico, with black pajamas and messy, black hair.

"Percy?" he said sleepily. "What do you want? I'm sleeping!"

At 4:00 pm?

"Um, ok. Anyway, I need your help. Is it possible to see into the Underworld and check if, I don't know, a dying soul is already really dead or something?" I said, trying to make it not so obvious and sudden.

"Why?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Well, you see, I'm just a little curious on what goes on down there and-" as I glanced at Nico, the look he was giving me proved he wasn't convinced. He crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.

"Okay, okay fine. There is someone on the beach right now who is pretty much in the category of "dying". I really need you to check if she is already "there" or on her way, or whatever."

Nico thought for a moment. "I guess you could, but-"

I didn't let him finish.

"Can you do it right now?"

"Yes, but-"

"Okay, she is a little girl about nine with blonde hair and sea-green eyes and-"

This time, he cut me off.

"PERCY! Would you just listen!"

I stared, too stunned to say anything. Nico doesn't usually shout. Whoops?

"Sorry, I must've gone too far."

Nico sighed.

"Look Percy, I get it. This little girl must be very important, but it's really, really hard to just simply 'see' into the Underworld from up here."

All the little hope I had just drained out of me.

"Couldn't you at least try?" I pushed.

Nico looked at me for a moment, then sighed (again) and said: "Alright, I'll do it."

I ran up to him and embraced in a big bear-no Tyson-hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I really didn't care about how I looked like at that point. I was so happy I could run around in my underwear for all I care!

"Um, Percy, your kinda squeezing me too tight!" Nico said in a strained voice.

"Oops, sorry," I let go of him, but still smiling all the same.

Nico was rubbing his stomach, probably the place where I hugged him the most.

"Geez, cuz', I didn't know you were so sentimental,"

That just made me laugh.

"Just get to your necromancy or whatever already," I said, ruffling his hair.

As he turned back into his creepy cabin, I just caught a little smile on his face.

(A Little Fast Forward)

I sat on the grass in front of Nico's cabin, thinking this will definitely take long, which does not help Andy at all. 3 minutes have already passed I think, but when you have ADHD, a minute could feel like days.

Surprisingly enough, after 5 minutes total, I heard Nico suddenly shouting inside the cabin.

"Percy! Percy!" he called, and I immediately stood up. Then, Nico ran out, waving his arms like crazy.

When he finally arrived next to me, he was panting and trying to catch his breath (which was really weird, we were so close to the cabin)

"What? What happened?" I asked urgently.

"Per-Percy," he said through breaths. "There-There was a-a little girl-really-really-close to-to the River Styx, about-about to cross over,"

In short, Andy was literally on the edge of life.

"Is there any way to bring her back?" I asked.

"Yes and No. I could shadow travel here to there, get her soul, and go back, but if her body is in no shape to receive her, she'll just return to the Underworld." he answered.

I thought for a moment. "Then we'll just have to make her well. Nico, go,"

He nodded his head, and immediately disappeared into the shadows.

I ran back to the beach, thinking how on earth are we going to make Andy better, when I got the shock of my life.

I bumped into someone and fell. When I grumpily cursed and looked up to give that guy a piece of my mind, I saw the face of none other than the sun god himself.

* * *

**Shazam! Whoop-dee-do, I guess that's that. So, in the next chapter, I'm thinking of making it Nico's POV, because how on Earth would we find out what happens in the Underworld, right? Again, sorry for the SSSUUUUUUPPPPEEEERRRRR LOOOOOOOONG WAIT! I am really really soooooooorrrrrryyyy! I just get writers block, and ughhhhhhhh! I hate the writers block universe right now. Anyway, thanks to everyone again, and feel free to give any suggestions and ask questions!**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**

**-Demigod Witch Tribute**


	6. Chapter 6 : I Save The Day! (ish) NICO

**Hey fellow demigods and other people who read this story! Sorry for not updating for like a MONTH now... really sorry... WRITERS BLOCK HATES ME SO MUCH! I would like to thank all of you who still read this even though it's not even that good...ESPECIALLY SINCE I DON'T UPDATE! ARGHHHHHHHHHH! Well, I hope this is ok for the SUUUUUUPPPEEERRRRR LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG WAIT! Tell me what you think and I'll try to do better!**

**Also, I decided to make this Nico's POV, because, really, I had no choice! I know it's kinda not consistent with the story but...**

**********I do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That awesome privilege belongs to the coolest Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Nico**

"We'll just have to make her well. Nico, go." Percy said to me. I nodded and immediately shadow traveled into my home.

As the Underworld came into focus, I doubled over in exhaustion. Shadow-traveling drains my energy every time!

I got up, trying to catch my breath, and saw a silhouette of a little girl, slowly walking towards the River Styx. Andy.

"Hey! Hey, Andy!" I called out, trying to catch her attention. I ran up to her (barely managing) and touched her shoulder. But it just passed through her. Not good. We're running out of time!

"Andy," I tried again. This time, thankfully, she turned. "Uncle Nico?" she said in a light voice, almost completely air.

"Whoa, hold up. Uncle Nico?" I asked, surprised. What did she even mean by that? "Um, yes, my name is Nico, but I'm definitely not your uncle. I'm only 14, for crying out loud! But, I'm here to help you."

She tilted her head, confused. "Really? But, you look so much like him! And you could be, because my Mommy, Daddy, and I traveled from the future! We even met them when they were young!"

Percy never mentioned this! So, this little girl is from the future, and apparently the daughter of...Wait. PERCY AND ANNABETH HAVE A KID?!

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to stop the headache I was beginning to have.

"Ok, fine. I believe you. That would explain why you look like them. Anyway, you have to come with me."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, because you are dyi-um, I mean, your parents really worried. And they miss you a lot. Yeah. They need you to come home."

She thought for a moment. "Okay. I kinda miss them too!" She tried to grab my hand, but it passed through, just like before.

"Huh?" She tried again, and again, with no luck. "Um, why can't I hold your hand?" she asked, looking up at me, puzzled.

"Um, I, uh, you see," I tried to explain, when suddenly, the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" I heard Andy say, fear in her innocent voice.

I honestly didn't know. The mini-earthquakes started to get stronger, like they were coming closer. That's when I noticed the "earthquakes" had a pattern. Like, it would get really loud, stop a bit, then come back. I didn't know earthquakes even did that.

Then it hit me. Those weren't earthquakes. They are footsteps. Footsteps of something really,_ really_, big. And the best news of them all? Whatever that thing is, it was coming straight for us.

A roar echoed through the Underworld, making small rocks from above rain down. One even hit me on the head.

As I was rubbing the swollen part, I turned to Andy and said: "Giant," and she nodded like she understood. We immediately took cover behind a huge boulder.

"Stay low, and keep quiet," I whispered to my, um, "niece".

She nodded. I slowly inched up on the rock, to see what we were dealing with. I really wished I hadn't.

At the other side of the River, there was a ginormous, hairy, and semi-nude man, holding a club. He had a huge belly, and even from here, I could smell him. And it wasn't very pleasant, let me just say. He had a mop of hair, covering where his eyes should have been. After that, there was a huge, potato nose, complete with mucus dripping out. Then came his mouth. Imagine a guy with really crooked teeth, plus they were color brown, with even some black ones here and there. Then put in a ton of visible food bits in between, and you got our monster. Only, I'm pretty sure the bits weren't just bacon and eggs.

I inched backed down and tried to think of a way to avoid him. I could shadow-travel right now, but the boulder didn't give enough shadows to do it. The one place that did was at least 30 feet away. In plain sight.

There was only one thing to do. Make a run for it.

But first, I needed a distraction. I racked my brain for any possible way, but nothing came. I sank down even lower.

I glanced at Andy, and saw she was staring at me. "What?" I whispered.

"I'm just wondering," she started. "Is it true that you could summon skeletons from the ground?"

Really? Out of all times, she picked now to ask that? I was about to tell her that I would show her some other time, when something clicked. Skeletons. That's it!

"Andy, you're a genius!" I said, reaching out to hug her, but then remembering that I couldn't, and fell flat on my face.

"Whoops, hehe, sorry." I pushed myself up.

"You wanted to see the skeletons right?" I said. She enthusiastically nodded.

"Well, here it goes!"

I closed my eyes, summoning all my strength, willing the dead to rise up and come to my aid. I felt a tingling, and when I opened my eyes, I felt it. They were rising!

I inched up on the rock, and saw the greatest sight. Skeleton warriors, by the hundreds, were swarming all over the giant, overwhelming him. He swung his club, knocking out a lot of them, but more kept coming. It was working!

I turned to Andy. "Hey, see that dark part over there?" I said, pointing to the shadowed area I saw earlier. "I need you to run to it. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "Good. Okay, now!" She ran as fast as she could to the area, and the giant didn't even glance her way! My turn. Looking at the giant, I ran to Andy. This was too easy!

Looking back on it, I really wished I hadn't jinxed it. Because just 10 feet away, I felt something hard slam into me. It was a rock. The good-for-nothing giant threw a boulder at me!

I tumbled and fell flat on my back, not feeling anything. But I had to get up. Andy was still there!

I pushed myself up, but noticed something was on top of me. The pieces of the rock. I pushed as hard as I could on them, and surprisingly, I freed myself.

I stumbled to my feet, stars dancing in my vision. I wobbled to Andy.

"Uncle! Are you okay?" Andy asked me worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just got hit by a boulder, thrown by a 50 foot giant, and I'm perfectly fine."

She still looked at me worriedly. "Just grab my arm," I said, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

She did as she was told, and for the first time, she didn't pass through. With what little strength I had left, I shadow-traveled us out of there.

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished this! Sorry it took FOREVER! CURSE YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK! Anywho, I want to thank all of you for being patient and staying by this story even if it's not that good. So, as usual, review on what you think, and should I continue? Please, tell me how I can improve! Also, feel free to give suggestions and ask questions! I'll take my time to read ALL of them! :D**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**

**-Demigod Witch Tribute**


	7. Chapter 7 : Andy

**Hey, so um, hello again... Wow, it's been like 2 months or something, hasn't it? Whoops, um, hehe, sorry about that guys! I've been really busy these past few weeks, and on top of that I was really stuck. I feel so bad... Anyway, um, I hope this makes up for the long wait... Sorry again! I'll try to post as soon as possible, ok? Sorry again guys... Please, please please review and tell me how to be better! SUPPERRRRRRRRR DEDUPERRRRRR SORRY! **

******I do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That awesome privilege belongs to the coolest Rick Riordan!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Percy**

"A-Apollo? What-What are you doing here?" I stuttered, surprised. He held out his hand and helped me up.

The lord of the sun smiled his dazzling smile as I brushed myself off. He was wearing a simple muscle shirt with board shorts, complete with sandals and Ray-Bans on top of his head. His golden hair looked like he just came from a walk on the beach, and if I didn't know who he really was, I would think he was a lost Californian surfer or something.

"What's wrong cuz-can't little ol' me drop by? Well, if you don't want my help on that little matter on the beach, then _fine,_" he said dramatically, holding up his hands."You could've saved her, Perce, but nooooo, you had to pick on poor little me," then he turned on his heels and exaggeratedly started to march away.

"Wait! I _do_ need your help!" I called after him. He turned around and said teasingly: "What was that?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Yes, I do need your help! There's this little girl on the beach and she really needs your help. She's dying, and there's no other person-_god_- that can heal her but you. Please," Now that I think about it, Apollo really _is_ the best. He's the god of _healing and medicine_ too. If anyone can heal Andy, he can!

Apollo nodded. "That's more like it. And about that Andy kid, yeah, I know, bitten by a dragon. I've got just the thing." He started walking towards the beach instead, and I released a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo I-" I stopped mid-sentence. How did he know what happened to Andy?

"Where you _watching_ us?" I asked, suspicious.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Um, hehe, pshhh, no..." I gave him a look Annabeth would be proud of. "Fine, I saw the whole thing, right from when they fell from the sky. I was bored, and um, noticed you, so, yeah."

I couldn't believe it! "You could've helped us in the first place! Then Andy would not have been hurt!" I said angrily.

"I was in the middle of writing a haiku, ok? It was getting _really_ good!" he said defensively. "Wanna hear? _I am so-"_

"No!" I didn't need to hear another one of his lame haikus, no offense to him, of course. "Look, let's just save Andy, ok?"

He nodded, and we started to walk. "Why did you come anyway? Gods don't usually help mere demigods, do they?"

He smiled, and said playfully: "I'm in a helpful mood, and just wanted to say hi to my dear young cousin Perce, what's so wrong about that?"

I smiled a small smile back, but couldn't stop thinking about Andy though. What if Apollo couldn't heal her? What if it was so bad, even the god of medicine could do nothing about it?

Before I knew it, we reached Andy, the two Annabeths, and older me. My Annabeth looked up and her eyes lit up. "Lord Apollo!"

"Hello, Annie! I've come here to help your little daughter problem!" he strode over to Andy, and older us looked surprised and grateful at the same time, and backed away to let the god do his work.

"Percy, you're amazing!" she ran to hug me. "I didn't really do anything, though," I answered. I just bumped into him in the woods,"

She pulled back and nudged me playfully. "You are such a Seaweed Brain!" I laughed, and she did too.

I looked at Andy again, and was amazed. Apollo was really living up to his namesake. Andy's wound already looked almost completely healed. All we need now is-

"Ahhh!" I heard a shout from behind us in the woods. I turned to look and saw Nico, breathing really heavily, holding hands with a transparent looking thing. I squinted, and realized it was Andy's spirit.

I waved my hands out. "Nico! Nico, over here!" He looked up and smiled a little. Then , with all the strength he could muster went closer. As he was walking, I noticed he looked really beaten up, bruises everywhere and some wounds too. When he arrived, he collapsed to his knees.

"So, how was the Underworld?" I asked mockingly. He glared at me. "Oh, it was just swell, Percy. A real delight!" he sarcastically answered.

I laughed to myself, and turned to ghost Andy. She was simply smiling up at us, not knowing what was going on.

"Hi, Andy," Annabeth greeted her. She enthusiastically waved hello back.

Just then, Apollo stood up, faced me, and nodded. "She's all better. All we need know is Andy's soul, and she's good to go!"

I was so relieved. I faced her again, but noticed she was getting more and more transparent. "Oh no," Annabeth said. "Since she's not in the Underworld, she's slowly returning there, as she doesn't belong in the surface! We need to get her back _now!_"

I nodded, and reached out my hand. "Andy, c'mon, time to go home." she took my hand, and it felt really cold. I guided her to where her body lay. "Andy, I nned you to close your eyes, relax, and go to sleep. Do you understand?" She nodded and did what she was told. I picked her up gently, then settled her right on her body. Her spirit went right through, and a few moments later, she gasped and all color regained to her face.

Older me and Annabeth rushed in to hug her, they both had tears in their eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Older Annabeth exclaimed.

I reached for Annabeth's hand, and she squeezed it back. This was going to be our future. We were going to live long enough to be happy and have a family, just like we dreamed. That thought made me realized that whatever comes out way, we would survive it. As long as we're together.

"Well, better be off now, godly duties and such," Apollo said. "Bye, cuz! See you around!" and just like that, he vanished in a flash of golden light.

Older me laughed. "Never really forgot how annoying that guy was sometimes,"

"Tell me about it," I replied.

The two Annabeths laughed together, and Andy was just looking around, bewildered. "What's so funny? What happened?"

At that, all four of us burst out laughing.

"So, what now?" Annabeth said.

"I guess, we try to find a why to get home," the other Annabeth said in reply.

"Now, how exactly are we going to-" Just then, a weird portal thing, just like what older Annabeth described, appeared right in front of us, and two toddlers, one black-haired boy and one blonde girl, were thrown out, and the portal closed just as fast as it appeared. The two kids, around 5 or 6, got up and looked around, clearly confused. They both looked at each other, then at us, and the four of us gasped.

The boy had sea-green eyes, and the girl? Stormy grey.

They were 5 year old us.

* * *

**Shabalabadingdong! Well, there. Done and done. The next chapter. Hehehe, did you happen to see the little HoO reference I put in there? I'll give you a hint: Mark of Athena! (the book that crushed our hearts and tore our souls apart). Anyway, hope it was ok! Please review on what you thought, and sorry again! DARN SCHEDULE AND WRITER'S BLOCK! **

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**

**-Demigod Witch Tribute**


	8. Chapter 8: 5-Year-Old Me and Annabeth

**HI AGAIN! Well, to make up for lost time, I have decided to post ANOTHER CHAPTER! YIPPEE! Really hope this makes up, guys. So, hope you enjoy! (OMG this is the first time I've posted this early BAHAHAHAHA!)**

**I do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That awesome privilege belongs to the coolest Rick Riordan!**

* * *

Chapter 8

This cannot be happening, _this cannot be happening!_ We were just staring open-mouthed at the younger Annabeth and me, unable to believe it. Yet, they were _right there._ Little me started walking up to the water and playing with it, splashing it all around, giggling as he did so. 5-year-old Annabeth though was looking at young me with a disgusted look, as if I was a rotten pile of garbage or something.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. And on top of that, tiny yous appeared out of nowhere, so I know I need some rest. If you need me, I'll be in my cabin," Nico said tiredly. Then he started trudging off into his dark, gloomy cabin.

I turned to look at the two kids again, and saw they were talking.

"What are you doing, weirdo?" She asked while crossing her arms. Little me turned to her and said: "Playing with the water! It's fun! Splish-splash!"

Little Annabeth rolled her eyes and replied: "You are a dummy, and a weirdo."

"No, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Then, we both crossed our arms and stamped our feet, turning the other way.

The rest of us, Andy included, glanced at each other.

"What, are we going to _do?!" _Annabeth said worriedly. "This is making things 10 times worse!"

"Ya! I can't believe you called me a dummy, Wise Girl!" Older me said playfully to his Annabeth.

She pushed him. "Percy! I was 5! And c'mon, you did look kinda stupid,"

"Hey!" we both said together.

"It's true," the two Annabeths said nodding their heads, and even Andy joined in.

"Excuse me, mister," we heard a little voice say. We turned to look where it came from, and saw little me and Annabeth looking up at us.

"Um, hi there, little boy," I tried to say casually.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"Um, my name is Percy, this is Annabeth, and this is, um, Percy too, and uh, Annabeth as well," I said, pointing to each of them. "Oh, and Andy too,"

"Hehe, you two have the same name as me! Thats funny!" Little me replied.

"Yeah, so do them," little Annabeth continued, indicating the two Annabeths.

"Ya, cool coincidence, right?" Older me said back.

"Where are we?" 5-year-old Annabeth asked.

"Um, a beach?" All of us-the three Percys- said together at the exact same time.

"No duh," the three Annabeths said together too, along with simultaneously face-palming.

Andy looked between all of us. "Thats so cool and freaky at the same time," she said plainly.

"Excuse us one moment," Annabeth said, while pulling me farther away from the group.

"What?" I said when we were out of earshot.

"What do you mean _what?_ Percy, there are now _two_ versions of us! What is going to happen now?! In theory, if more than one reality is together in one time, there could be a rip in the space-time continuum!"

"Whoa, ok, someone needs to lay down on the Doctor Who," I replied. "And besides, this is the gods we are talking about. Science doesn't apply to them,"

She sighed. "I guess you're right, but still! It was already hard with older us, what more 5-year-old us! We need to send them all home!"

I nodded, and we headed back. We got closer, and saw that Andy, little Percy, and little Annabeth were playing tag, while older us were talking not that far.

We quickly headed to them to see if they had any ideas.

"So, since you two are all grown-up and stuff, any genius ideas on how to send you guys home?" I asked hopefully. Sadly, they shook their heads.

"The only one that has to power to reverse this is either the lord of time-Kronos- which is impossible, he is in Tartarus, or maybe Hecate, since there are time-travelling spells, I guess. But, we don't know how to ask for her help, or if she would even help at all," Older Annabeth replied.

We all inwardly sighed sadly, still trying to think of a way to send everyone back to the right time.

We were all shaken from our thoughts when we heard a faint scream.

"AHHHH! Help me, please, I don't swim!" Little Annabeth cried out from the water. She was in a really deep end, how she got there, or why, we had no idea.

"Annabeth, hang on, I'm-" I began, but stopped when I saw little me jump into the water and start to swim towards her. I got to admit, even as a kid, I was a pretty good swimmer. He reached her, grabbed her arms, and pulled her towards the shore. In no time, "I" had gotten to the shore, and laid Annabeth down on the sand. We all rushed towards them. She was unconscious, probably from the shock, but she was breathing, so she was okay. After a few checks from older Annabeth, who was really nervous cause it was _her,_ it was confirmed was alive.

Her eyes burst open and she coughed up some water. Then , her eyes looked quickly around until they landed on little me, and she smiled so big it must've hurt.

"You-You saved me." she said, and she got up and hugged him. "Thank you. I was wrong, you aren't a dummy,"

At first "Percy" was a little taken aback, but hugged her back, saying: "You too,"

The rest of us all went "Awwww" because it was just too adorable.

Little us pulled apart, and 5-year-old me turned to us. "I'm hungry,"

"Me too!" "Annabeth" said.

"Me three!" Andy said after.

"Me four!" I exclaimed.

I got a look from everyone. "What? I'm a growing boy!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said: "We still have some food from our picnic, Percy. We should all eat,". Everyone agreed and we headed towards our picnic spot.

As we walked, I noticed that little us were walking together, talking, as if old friends. I guess saving your life does that, just like it did for us, the first time we really met. That first quest, the one that started it all, when Annabeth saved my butt and I saved hers, we instantly became best friends.

Once we reached the spot, we all sat down around the basket. It was a good thing our blanket was guite big-big enough for all of us. We gobbled up all the food until it was gone, then just hung around, still thinking what we should do.

All of a sudden, there was rustling in the trees nearby. We all stood ready, in case of danger, when none other than Grover came out, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

We all let go of the breath we were holding in. Grover was a satyr, a Lord of the Wild, descedent of Pan, and, my best friend. I haven't seen him in a while, and it was nice to see a familiar face. I ran to hug him. It was a quick hug, cause it seemed he was pretty shaken,

"Guys, you are not going to believe me but-" then, he takes notice of everyone else, and his eyes widen.

"Wha-What? Why? Percy, why are there two of you? And why are they younger and older, and,-" then he falls to his knees, and I try to support him.

"Percy, it-it-it's there," then he faints completely. "Huh? Grover, what are you blabbering on about? Grover!" I try to shake him awake, but to no use. Then, other figures appear from the woods. They were kinda short, around Andy's height, but it was still one of the most terrifying things I've ever faced.

It was a seriously angry baby Minotaurs, charging right for us.

* * *

**Haha! There, I did the impossible! I updated on the same day. OH MY GODS I ACTUALLY DID IT! So, really, hope this makes up! Again, SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! Review, ok? Here, have a cookie: (::) So, will you tell me what you thought NOW? C'mon, pretty please? :)**

**PERCABETH FOREVER!**

**-Demigod Witch Tribute**


End file.
